Love, Your Secret Admirer
by greeneyeswhitedragon
Summary: A dark Valentine obession has Kaiba fighting the unknown, and what if this unknown knew more about him, than he knew about himself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **You may or may not have read this fanfiction when I uploaded it earlier this month. I removed the original, and replaced it with this version, because I had some really bad editing errors that really should have been changed before I uploaded it. Also the plot has changed a little bit, so if you have read this before, expect some unexpected plot twists. The story is now completed and saved on my computer so expect an update every couple days or so. Also if you have the time to click on this, and read it, please take the time to leave me a review as I would really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** I never have and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this idea and my own characters that will appear here and there.

* * *

**Love, Your Secret Admirer  
Prologue**

Only 12 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 11 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 10 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
10 pages of how to say "I love you" in different languages,  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 9 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
9 books of fairy tales (because they claim our relationship is a fairy tale),  
10 pages of how to say "I love you" in different languages,  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 8 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
8 boxes of chocolate kisses,  
9 books of fairy tales (because they claim our relationship is a fairy tale),  
10 pages of how to say "I love you" in different languages,  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 7 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
7 random date memories,  
8 boxes of chocolate kisses,  
9 books of fairy tales (because they claim our relationship is a fairy tale),  
10 pages of how to say "I love you" in different languages,  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 6 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
6 modern love songs,  
7 random date memories,  
8 boxes of chocolate kisses,  
9 books of fairy tales (because they claim our relationship is a fairy tale),  
10 pages of how to say "I love you" in different languages,  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 5 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
5 photo-shopped photos of us together,  
6 modern love songs,  
7 random date memories,  
8 boxes of chocolate kisses,  
9 books of fairy tales (because they claim our relationship is a fairy tale),  
10 pages of how to say "I love you" in different languages,  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 4 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
4 romantic love songs,  
5 photo-shopped photos of us together,  
6 modern love songs,  
7 random date memories,  
8 boxes of chocolate kisses,  
9 books of fairy tales (because they claim our relationship is a fairy tale),  
10 pages of how to say "I love you" in different languages,  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 3 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
3 photo-shopped kids in a future news paper,  
4 romantic love songs,  
5 photo-shopped photos of us together,  
6 modern love songs,  
7 random date memories,  
8 boxes of chocolate kisses,  
9 books of fairy tales (because they claim our relationship is a fairy tale),  
10 pages of how to say "I love you" in different languages,  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 2 more days till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
2 wanted date ads,  
3 photo-shopped kids in a future news paper,  
4 romantic love songs,  
5 photo-shopped photos of us together,  
6 modern love songs,  
7 random date memories  
8 boxes of chocolate kisses,  
9 books of fairy tales (because they claim our relationship is a fairy tale),  
10 pages of how to say "I love you" in different languages,  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

Only 1 more day till Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent to me:  
1 blood red rose,  
2 wanted date ads,  
3 photo-shopped kids in a future news paper,  
4 romantic love songs,  
5 photo-shopped photos of us together,  
6 modern love songs,  
7 random date memories  
8 boxes of chocolate kisses,  
9 books of fairy tales (because they claim our relationship is a fairy tale),  
10 pages of how to say "I love you" in different languages,  
11 helium balloons (each filled with 101 reasons why they love me),  
and quite a few dozen threatening love notes.

It's now the day of Valentine's  
and my secret admirer sent me….

* * *

**Love, Your Secret Admirer  
Chapter 1**

It was a typical dreary Monday morning at the central Kaiba Corporation. Despite the fact that it was five in the morning, Mr. Kaiba had ensured that all employees be at their desks, and working hard to complete their tasks at hand. It had been only a couple months since the last take over, and already the company's reputation with the public was faltering. If something new was not presented to the stock holders in the upcoming week, the stock would take a staggering downfall in price. The price of stock would be considered enough to be deemed worthless in the rising gaming industry, and promote another corporation such as their rising rivals the von Schroeders to take over. The staff was working as expected in their work environment, and was working well towards the deadline. The only fear floating among the office, besides a temporary layoff was the thought of a permanent one from Mr. Kaiba's recent change in mood.

In the office of the superior, there was only silence. It was something the staff had never encountered before, and certainly puzzled the receptionists. It was unusual that Seto Kaiba would be quiet. The usual noises of "You're fired" or sarcastically cold remarks could always be heard, even when the door was sealed. Other commotions that were typical were the sound of things hitting the office door, and hushed muttering. Perhaps he too, was in fear of a corporate take over, or perhaps a new dilemma had arisen. However, they knew better than to gossip as word would always get to the head office, and eventually the desk would be empty.

Of the three personal receptionists, Keiko had been employed the shortest amount of time. A young girl just fresh out of college, she could always be found at her desk with a smile, and a wave to other staff. Her personality was vibrant which a significant difference from her co-receptionists. Her coworkers always commented on her darkened red nails that never seemed to fade, and her flawless complexion was never complete without a coat of her Lady Red lip-gloss, which she applied each morning before work. It was true that she was a natural beauty, but she never appeared that way leaving work. As most of the employees knew, Keiko and technology never got along. At this moment, she was beating her computer for not saving a document in the right file, and mistakenly bumped her desk that just happened to be holding her tea. The tea rushed out of the newly fallen cup, and made its way in an ongoing puddle towards the keyboard. She screamed, and ran for safety which came in the form of the nearby receptionist's desk. As smoke poured from her former workstation, it was obvious that she would be in the need for a new computer by the end of the day.

Each week the two older receptionists decided, based on Mr. Kaiba's mood, which would have the honour of presenting him with the daily mail. The two older receptionists had been with Kaiba Corporation for over a month, which was considered a record with the company, as Mr. Kaiba went through secretaries like he went through his underwear. Since the days events had been unpredictable, the two decided to volunteer Keiko to run the mail in, and wished her good luck as they turned around to finish their work, knowing confidently that they would have a job for one more day.

Keiko knocked on the door of her employer softly. She couldn't determine the outcome of this situation, so she hoped to deliver the package as quickly as possible, and leave. The door slowly opened, and two dark eyes peered out behind the door. She held out the package. As he gathered the package, she cheerfully handed it over, and rushed back to her desk. She turned back after the ordeal, and discovered the door was once again sealed.

He walked over to his desk and set it down. As he paced in front of the window, he pondered over the address written on the front. Curiosity got the better of Seto Kaiba, and he opened the package. To his disbelief, the box was filled with letters, dozens of them in fact, and each was addressed to him. Assuming they were letters from his increasing fan girls and fan clubs, he silently decided to throw them away. He opened his office window, and watched as the letters poured into the busy street below. Little did he know, someone below was watching this situation, and that this particular someone was not overly pleased.

* * *

**Greeneyeswhitedragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to devotedtodreams! I swear if I could make up for all the amazing reviews you write me...I would..believe me -smile-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but that was kinda obvious-winks-

* * *

**Love, Your Secret Admirer  
Chapter 2**

Surprisingly, all the lights in the Kaiba Manor were on when Seto Kaiba returned home late the next evening. The Manor gave off an eerie glow, but he paid no attention to it. If any thought in his head gave an explanation for it, it was highly likely that Mokuba was still awake and playing games with the personnel again. With his assistant by his side, he made his way through the iron gates and up the flight of steps to the front entrance.

Upon entering the residence he sensed something was not right. It was quiet with only the hum of the security system making its usual scans of the perimeter. He made his way through the brightly lit corridor and proceeded towards his study. His thoughts were leading him towards his study, so he figured it was a great place to start.

As he unlocked the door to his study, he paused at the touch of the doorknob. It was still very warm to touch, thus proving someone was inside. He pushed the door upon quickly and darted into the room, observing his surroundings. On the couch to the far right was his younger brother Mokuba. He appeared unconscious, with his soft breathing almost unheard in the silence. Seto approached him, and realized he was sleeping, as he sleepily rolled over at the slightest touch to his hand.

A noise from the opposite side of the room caught his attention, and turned around in surprise. There, hanging from the ceiling was eleven red helium balloons, each gently bumping back and forth. Attached to one was a white envelope that floated from cherry red ribbon it was wrapped in. He removed the paper from its tangled entrapment and unfolded the notice inside. It was neatly handwritten, but the message was clear:

Dear Seto,

It's been a while, don't you agree?

You'll find I've changed for the better as I've done a lot of growing up these past few years that we've been apart. It seems like it has been an eternity since we've been together.

Each morning I wake up to the darkness of an early day, and get ready to see you, my love. You are the only thing I need to complete my day. So I'll get ready, and walk the few empty streets till I'm outside your door, waiting. I'm there waiting for your shadows to grace the blinds, or to catch a small glimpse of you. Each day brings on a new hope.  
I love you for now and I always will, unless you get on my nerves. (You'll remember perfectly well of my temper from our last precious encounter, won't you love?)

Keep in mind it's almost Valentine's Day.

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

* * *

**Love, Your Secret Admirer  
Chapter 3**

It was a Wednesday of a renaissance in the Kaiba Corporation, since the deadline for the prophesized stock market crash was scheduled to occur just 2 days succeeding. Since they had accomplished so much in so little time, they were expecting a heavy bonus in their following paychecks or an incentive of some kind for their achievement. Of course, their thoughts were quite the opposite. Those who had been with the company the longest reminded the most recent staff of Mr. Kaiba's cold heart and tightfisted budget. If it wasn't for their union representation, the staff would have probably been making below minimum wage, and therefore they were grateful just for their salary.

Suddenly, the office went eerily silent. The sound of footsteps interrupted the concise silence. Mr. Kaiba was making his way up and down the cubicles of the staff, paying little attention to his employees, but rather their work environment. Clearly, something was not right.

Seto Kaiba watched his employees shudder in fear at his approach. Fools! They had little to do with his search. If someone was after him, than evidently they were after his company as well. Someone was doing an insider job, and that someone wouldn't have a job for long.

It was not even noon when Keiko realized this just wasn't turning out to be her day. First the photocopier wasn't cooperating, and wouldn't send her fax to the other minor corporations in the area. Than the spreadsheet program froze on her new computer, and wouldn't let her open any other programs. As she got up to try fiddling with the photocopier again, she noticed her employer circling the room. She hoped things would get better as the day went on, but a voice in her head let her know things were about to turn for the worst.

He made his way up the final aisle, and towards his office doors. Upon his arrival, his two secretaries closest to him looked up in surprise, but quickly turned around appearing to work diligently on their computers. As they typed away, unobserved by their employer was their document being typed in a blood red font.

He did notice an empty desk between the two of them, and he went behind it to take a seat. It was neatly kept, but a drawer on the bottom right was partially opened. He peered into the drawer, and he became aware of a large brown envelope addressed to him. Taking a letter opener from the stationary compartment on top of the desk, he neatly slit the throat of the envelope. It contained ten neatly written pages on a pink stationary set. The first was another letter, but the rest were just letters and symbols he didn't understand. He decided he would look into that later, and returned back to the letter:

Dearest Seto,

I see you have found my latest gift, and I applaud you for your efforts. However, I find it quite difficult to surprise you if you keep playing these games with me.

Now do me a favor and quit ruining my fun dearest. You'll understand all in good time.

And you'll find our next meeting will result in an incredibly killer reunion.

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

Keiko returned to her station, covered in ink from her fight with the photocopier, and was surprised to see her employer standing behind her desk. His eyes were cold, and dark, as if in a trance. "You have less than an hour to pack your belongings and remove yourself from this establishment. If you take any longer, I'm sure that security would be pleased to assist you", he stated in an icy tone, and then entered his office with a slamming of the door.

* * *

**Greeneyeswhitedragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I forgot to update!! Sorry to all who read this, but life got in the way again. I've thrown 3 chapters in this update to try my best at a cliffhanger, and give DevotedtoDreams something new to read;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but that was kinda obvious-winks-

* * *

**Love, Your Secret Admirer  
Chapter 4**

A brisk walk he presumed would settle his nerves. These latest letters were becoming increasingly sinister, and he was beginning to wonder what the core message was. Each letter was a unique shade of red, but clearly the same handwriting. It was becoming too dark to be his usual obsessed fan girl letters that arrived in the typical large mail bag fashion. The post office staff had already sent his company threatening letters claiming he would need to pay for the delivery staff's back replacement as the bag was dragged up the aisles to his office. He smirks as he recalled the first time he called them back and told them not to waste their time and burn them in the first place. Oh the bliss of the rich and the famous.

His journey had led him out through the side streets of Domino to a small park. It was eerily quiet, and the only noise was the sound of a swing on the far side of the park swinging with the wind. He sat on a swing and watched the sunset, contemplating his choices. It would be foolish to get the police involved in something this childish, but he would keep the thought in mind. Until this matter was over, he needed to find a spot where Mokuba would be safe. Someone he could rely on to watch his brother, and ensure his safety. It was for the best. After all who knew what this lunatic could be up to?

Her scarlet nails tapped against the pole she stood behind. What was he doing here of all places? She was concealed in the darkness of the alleyway, the pole her only hiding spot from the open park. Her reds lips formed a smile as she glanced at the fallen body beside her. She would teach her love not to disobey the hard way.

He dialed the familiar number into his cell phone, and within moments the black limo arrived. After giving firm instructions to the chauffeur through the front window, Seto Kaiba settled into the back seat. Again dialing a well-known number into his cell, he closed the door, and the limo took off down the bright lit street. A shadow was seen running up the street in the opposite direction.

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba arrived at the Mutou Game Shop just before 9 pm. They quickly exited the limo, and sneaked into the shop hoping that no one had noticed a late patronage to the local shop, but someone had. That someone was slowly making their way to the entrance, accompanied by a bulky item. The entity murmured, but was quickly silenced by the kick of her heel.

With Mokuba's safety now at ease in his mind, Kaiba bid Atem, Yugi, and Grandpa Mutou good night. He opened the door, which was followed by the sound of the door chime, and gasped at the site before his eyes. A badly beaten Joey Wheeler lay at the steps of the shop, soaked in blood, and without a doubt unconscious. The last sentence of the previous letter rang in his head; "and you'll find our next meeting will result in an incredibly killer reunion".

* * *

**Love, Your Secret Admirer  
Chapter 5**

The rain was just starting to fall as Seto Kaiba made his way out of the Domino General Hospital. Thankfully, Wheeler was in a stable condition, critical nonetheless, but he was stable for now. As much as he hated that mutt, he couldn't stand to see someone suffer for his personal predicament. He signed his name to the last medical sheets the nurse had brought him, and handed them back to her on his way past her medical treatment cart. He was weary, and drained-out, as he made his way into the limo, and returned to the Manor for what he could consider a well deserved sleep.

Upon entering his room, he collapsed on to his bed. He wondered if he had any energy left in him to do anything, but just lay on top of the blankets when he felt something wet on his pillow. He ran his hand along the soft pillow to discover it was not just the one spot he had laid on, but several more little spots all over the pillow. He sat up, and flicked on the nearby desk lamp to discover the pillow, and comforter soaked in a red liquid that appeared at the first look to be blood. It was a alarming thought, so he rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up, and then made his way to the guest room he usually kept reserved for business associates. After carefully inspecting every aspect of the guest room, he climbed beneath the sheets, and fell into a deep sleep.

He awoke to the sun shining into the window through the open blind. As he stretched out and yawned, something at his feet rustled. He sat up, and discovered at the foot of the bed was a number of piles of heart boxes. Seto looked around the room. How did these get in here he thought? He suspiciously eyed the boxes, and picked one up, shaking it lightly. The noise that followed was the contents in the box shaking to the beats of his movement. He untied the fancy ribbon and lifted the lid to reveal, some dark chocolate hearts. It was under the chocolate heart he discovered yet another letter in a sinister red font:

Dearest Seto,

It's been a while hasn't it love?

I can tell you've been playing with old friends again, weren't we? It's hard to see each other when old friends get in the way, let alone old foes. I've removed one foe, aren't you proud of me? I couldn't let that Mutt torment my love forever and I won't let him get in the way.

I do hope you like those chocolates, but I guess if you don't, you can always share them with Mokuba. That is when the kid gets home from the Game Shop…right?

Remember…

There is only 8 more days till Valentine's Day.

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

* * *

**Love, Your Secret Admirer  
Chapter 6**

The bathroom rug absorbed the drops of water from his shaggy brown hair as he shook his hair dry with a small blue towel. He turned off the shower behind him, and proceeded with a towel around his waist down the hall to his room. The housekeepers had cleaned his room efficiently, and now it was the original navy colouring with no trace of the previous red blot. His clothing of choice for the day did not reflect his usual chic style. A knitted auburn sweater and faded blue jeans showed a different side to him, as he glanced in the mirror. He wouldn't be able to stand out in the crowd today, which was fine for his sake, since today was hunting season.

Sitting in a dark leather computer chair, she tapped her fingers against the desk in annoyance. Things were starting to unravel in her little plan and she was running out of time. Just like all the other women in the business world, she had a deadline to keep, and a deadline that was more personal than she liked to lead on. There was a knock at the door to the left of her and she growled with impatience. The dark figure peered into the room, "The package was successfully delivered Ms. Nakano." The head bobbed back again behind the door, "And your step-sister is on line one." She picked up the phone, pausing for a moment to sigh at her most recent chipped nail, and then held it to her ear. "What do you want Keiko?"

* * *

**Greeneyeswhitedragon**


End file.
